1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to foot supports and, more particularly, is concerned with an elliptical insole or outsole for increasing the distribution of weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adequate support in ones footwear is essential to a vast majority of today's population. Unnecessary injury to one's body can be considerably costly both financially as well as physically. Though most of today's footwear provides some support, usually these shoes fall well short of the support required to adequately reduce the chance of injury caused by lack of sufficient foot support.
Prior attempts to increase the support in one's footwear include U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,827, issued to Lavinthal. The Lavinthal patent teaches of an arch support which presents a permanently deformable and elastic surface for support of the wearer's foot. The Lavinthal arch support member can be inserted into the shoe or alternatively can be permanently attached inside the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,880, issued to Pagliano, teaches of a pad which is positionable with respect to the foot and with respect to the shank portion of the shoe so that it provides an anchor for the heel or the foot and raises the transverse middle portion of the foot. U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,717, issued to Goldberg, teaches of an orthopedic shoe with an interformable platform Which over time experiences a permanent change of shape due to the pressure of the wearer's foot. British Pat. No. 272,329, issued to Knipe, teaches of a new or improved arch support for flat feet.